An Awaited Battle
by Silvaer
Summary: Ash has been challenged to a friendly battle, and his opponent is quite skilled. Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. I typed up this story as a daydream...and it was suppose to take place in a stadium, but I chose otherwise. Enjoy!
1. Prepare

An Awaited Battle

**An Awaited Battle**

Prepare:

"Too bad our battle isn't going to be in an arena." Silver stated as she walked along the forest trail with Ash beside her.

"It doesn't matter really, as long as we battle fair and square." Ash replied, shifting his cap, excited. Pikachu grumbled from being awakened from his nap there.

"Right. I suppose this clearing would do, wouldn't it?" Silver stopped and looked around. The trees were surrounding the grass area like a circle, and there were two fallen logs on the side. "The logs can be benches for your friends and my siblings."

"Your siblings?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I invited them. Rather, I told them about it, and they got all excited, wanting to see me battle the Pokémon 'Master'." Silver scoffed.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, pouting slightly.

"Just kidding. They are arriving soon, are they?"

"Yeah. They were just setting off when we were deep in the forest already." Ash smirked.

"Alright. So I suppose we can set up for them now." Ash nodded at Silver, and began moving one of the logs to the side of the small space they had.

Silver was doing the same, removing branches that jutted out that might hurt anyone if they sat on it. She had awaited this battle for a long time, to battle the recent Pokémon Master. It was her dream when she had first set off on her journey. And now, her dream was coming true.

There was a rustling sound in the bushes, and both trainers stopped what they were doing. A white-grey Pokémon floated out of the bushes, and then it looked delighted to find the trainers. Silver tackled the Pokémon immediately. "Cirrus!" She cried in delight. The Castform called happily back.

"You know that Castform?" Ash asked quizzically.

"Yeah, he's my little bro's. That means they're here." Turning to Cirrus, Silver said, "Go get them!" The cloud Pokémon zoomed past the trees in search of his owner and siblings.

Ash sighed. "And that means my friends are as slow as Slowpokes."

"We are not!" A defiant voice called out to him.

"Wah?!" Ash stumbled back in surprise as a girl in a blue-yellow attire charged at him. "Misty!" Ash cried in annoyance. The water Pokémon trainer glared at him.

"We are not as slow as Slowpokes! You were the one who was slow to INFORM us!" In the background, Silver giggled. Misty whirled around and looked at Silver. "Who are you?"

Silver smiled. "I'm Silver, Ash's opponent."

"Ashy-boy is facing a girl?" A boy with messy brown hair came into the scene. Ash groaned.

"Well, looks like we're all here," Joked a masculine voice. Ricky, Silver's older brother, was leaning against a tree with Silver's sisters and her little brother.

"Yup, we're definitely all here." An older female voice called at the other side.

"MOM?!" Ash exclaimed.

"What, can't I see my baby battle and win?" Delia sat down at one of the logs. "Now, let's not waste time. Samuel is your referee, or so he said."

"And indeed I am!" Professor Oak waved two flags, one red, and one green. "Now, places everyone!"

The two contestants scrambled to their assumed positions for the battle. All others, which included (A/N: Complete list) Misty, Brock, May, Max, Gary, Tracy, Delia and Silver's siblings sat down on the logs prepared for them. "That was…fast." Oak admitted. "So…you guys requested a 2-on-2 battle with six Pokémon each?"

"I did," Silver said, and held up two Pokéballs. "Would you care to start, Ash?"

Ash nodded.


	2. Round One

Round One:

Round One:

"I'll start…With Pikachu and Sceptile!" His Pikachu jumped forward from his resting place on Ash's head. Sceptile was released from his Pokéball.

"Good choice. I'll counter that with my own electric type and Hoenn starter!" Silver opened up the two Pokéballs that she had been holding. "Go, Pichu and Swampy!" Amazingly, despite her name, a Pikachu came out in response to the name 'Pichu'. Ash merely gaped. 'Swampy' was obviously a Swampert, looking fearsome with his orange eyes.

At the sidelines, Brock was already pondering the battle, which had not even begun yet. 'Silver's using Swampert to be effective against Pikachu, but it's weak against Sceptile. I wonder what's she's doing?'

Ash laughed at Silver's choice. She merely smiled back at him, waiting for him to make the first move. And he did. "Pikachu, Iron Tail on Pichu! And Sceptile, bring down Swampy with a Leaf Blade!"

Silver reacted at once. "Pichu, dodge the Iron Tail by Charging up and jumping onto Swampy's back. Then dish out Discharge to paralyze Sceptile! Swampy, stop Pikachu in his tracks with Mud Shot! Both of you remember to watch out so you won't hit each other!"

Everyone watched intently as Pichu charged up and ran away from Pikachu's Iron Tail with amazing speed. "I don't even think that's possible…" Oak breathed as he eyed the yellow blur. The entire field crackled with electricity as Pichu paralyzed Sceptile, who was trying to swipe at Swampy with his Leaf Blade. Swampy was feeling the tingles that the electricity gave off. He didn't feel any pain, since he was a ground type. Remembering Silver's orders, he gathered the mud with his paws and hurled it towards the unsuspecting Pikachu. Directly hit, Pikachu toppled backwards onto the ground, and stuck there because of the sticky mud.

Silver grinned as her two Pokémon rested calmly on the field, watching Ash's Pokémon unable to move. "Still up for the battle, 'Ashy-boy'?" Silver taunted him with his nickname that his rival Gary had given him. On the sidelines, Gary himself chuckled.

"I'm not backing down. We just started, remember?" Ash shot back, trying to regain his composure. He was surprised by her Pokémon's teamwork. They protected each other, and still managed to fight back and get his Pokémon to be immobile. Calling out to his Pokémon to retaliate, he commanded Sceptile to prepare Solarbeam, using the fixed position as a slight advantage, but it didn't look too good. Then he asked Pikachu to try to free himself and attack Pichu again, but with Volt Tackle.

"Nice try Ash, but I don't think Pikachu is going anywhere unless I do this." Silver snapped her fingers, and called to Pichu to 'free' Pikachu with her own Iron Tail. "But you know what I mean!" She added, and then tuned in on Swampy. "See how Sceptile is paralyzed, yet still collecting the sunlight? You can go prevent that with a good cold Ice Beam, freezing him in his tracks." Swampy bobbed his head, and an icy-blue ball began to collect at his mouth. Releasing the light blue beams, they fired into the direction of Sceptile.

Sceptile looked worried as the light flew closer to him. Then, he fired rapid seeds from his mouth in desperation. His focus had turned away from the sunlight, and the process of Solarbeam stopped. Swampy fired another Ice Beam, and Sceptile, unable to do anymore because of his paralyzed state, fainted. Picking up one of the frozen seeds, Swampy tossed it to Silver. She cheered and exclaimed, "I love souvenirs!" Everybody sweatdropped.

At the same time, on the other side of the battle, Pichu had attacked Pikachu fiercely with Iron Tail. Pikachu was free, but could not run anywhere to charge up for Volt Tackle. Eventually, Pikachu fainted, and Silver rushed onto the field to congratulate her hard-working Pokémon. "You guys were great!" She cried in delight.

Ash, on the other hand, was tending to both his Pokémon. Brock gave him some Potions to use for the mean time. Thanking his Pokémon for the good try to defeat Silver in this first round, he returned Sceptile, and gave Pikachu to his mom to tend.

"Well…" Oak muttered. "Looks like I don't need to ref anymore. We know how it all goes anyway. I don't want to be standing up here waving the flags for nothing." With that, he stepped off the rock he was on and joined the others on the logs.


	3. Round Two

Round Two:

Round Two:

"Will you start this time?" Asked a worried Ash.

"Sure. Prepared combos are good, even with a type disadvantage…but who knows what tricks the other trainer has?" Silver said, though mostly to herself. "Come on out, Airity and Bella!" She sent out an Altaria and Bellossom respectively.

"So I suppose this is a flying battle, isn't it?" Ash murmured. "Then, if that's the case, air transportation is well needed. Go, Swellow and Corphish!" Out came his Pokémon, ready to battle. "Corphish, get on Swellow and you guys start with Bubblebeam and Aerial Ace!"

Silver called out to her Pokémon. "Bella, you get on Airity. Then, counter the Bubblebeam with Petal Dance and while Airity, you dodge the Aerial Ace with Dragon Dance."

All four Pokémon complied with their trainers. Bella's Petal Dance popped all of Corphish's bubbles, and managed to hit the opposing team. Airity, with Bella riding on her back, dodged Swellow's Aerial Ace with her own dance, while boosting up her stats. Silver heard Ash groan across the field. "We're speedy, aren't we?" She taunted, smirking.

"But your Bellossom is going to become confused afterwards!" Ash yelled back. At this Silver laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Ever noticed Bella is dancing in reverse directions? We practiced the move a lot, and we needed a way for us to be prepared and to be able to surprise our opponent. Looks like it worked, doesn't it? You have to think of all the tricks, Ash Ketchum!"

On the sidelines, Delia sighed. "He still has a lot of work to do." Professor Oak nodded in agreement.

"Alright, my turn! Bella, use Poisonpowder on Swellow, and Airity, Dragonbreath or the Corphish."

"We can stop this! Corphish, use Harden and reduce the amount of damage taken! Swellow, Endeavour back the pain if you can't blow the poison away!"

Following Ash's orders, Swellow tries to wave away the poisonous powder, but it just keeps on coming. Shrugging off the thought of becoming badly poisoned, she charged through the purple pollen and attacked Bella viciously. Bella took the damage covered with scratches.

Silver gritted her teeth. "Keep on going guys, you can do it! Bella, gather the sunlight for a Solarbeam to attack Corphish, and Airity, Take Down on Swellow. Give it all you got!"

Before Ash had even had a chance to call his Pokémon to brace them selves, Silver's Pokémon had already gotten there. Swellow winced and flinched in pain as the poison ate away inside her, as well as the brutal beating given by Airity. Ash had not said anything because of his complete horror of Airity's speed, and so Corphish watched nervously, and not in time to see the Solarbeam that was fired his way. There was a resounding boom as the Solarbeam hit Corphish, and the trainers and bystanders coughed as the smoke slowly blew away. On the field, one could see the fainted Swellow, slumped on the ground, and Airity not that farther away. Next to Airity was Bella and Corphish, but a glowing white light soon emitted from Corphish.

"He's…"

"Corphish is evolving!" Ash cheered, and Corphish finished his transformation to the powerful and daunting Crawdaunt. "Alright! We've been waiting for this moment!" Quietly calling back Swellow, he continued, "Crawdaunt, use Bubblebeam on Airity, and get away from Bella while you can!"

The stream of hard bubbles struck Airity and she cried out. Bella retaliated for Airity with an attempted Poisonpowder, but Crawdaunt blocked it with Harden.

"Use the finale attacks!" Silver cried out to Airity. It seemed that Airity knew what to do, for she began to glow an eerie blue. The light shone on Bella as well, and stayed there. Then, Airity began to sing.

"Why don't you finish it off, Crawdaunt? They don't seem to be doing anything! Guillotine, now!" Ash called out, not knowing what Silver was planning.

At the sidelines, Brock sighed in exasperation. "Doesn't Ash know the finale attacks? With a Pokémon like Altaria, they can learn Perish Song. And that is what I suppose that haunting singing now. This round is going to become a tie, since all the Pokémon on the field are going to faint in a few turns."

Hearing Brock's comments, Silver replied, "Don't be so sure. We trainers have tricks. Always think tricks, people!" She then looked at the field, watching Airity trying to get up in pain, which was inflicted by the bubbles last turn. She was desperately singing and trying to get away from the Crawdaunt, who was preparing his demolishing one-hit K.O. attack, Guillotine. Silver sighed, and encouraged Airity to get away faster. Everybody watched as Airity collapsed in exhaustion.

"Come back, Airity! You did a great job." Silver returned the Altaria back to her ball to get some rest. Down the field, the large Crawdaunt looked down at the circling Bellossom, trying to aim carefully to finish his Guillotine attack. Smacking down his claw, he missed as Bella leaped away, sending back a set of Magical Leaves. Countering the leaves with his Bubblebeam, the two Pokémon seemed to duel, facing off, glaring with determination. The continuous counter of Magical Leaf and Bubblebeam was soon broken when Bella neared and used Giga Drain, healing herself and weakening Crawdaunt. Then, to the two Pokémon, it seemed to have liked a gong sounded, for Crawdaunt collapsed, even in his somewhat healthy state. Bella backed away and waited. The blue glow left her as the gong sounded for the last time. Still standing, Bella cheered enthusiastically as she stood over the unconscious body of Crawdaunt, the Pokémon that had just fainted. Silver had yet again won the match.

"What…What just happened?" Ash pondered out loud as he walked over to his fallen Pokémon.

Ricky, Silver's older brother, spoke up. "Silver used the 'protect and end' technique…for a double battle anyway. The eerie blue you saw around Bella for the last few turns was Safeguard, an attack that Airity gave to Bella to use, for Airity would end the battle by singing Perish Song. It's really complicated since Airity's Safeguard protected Bella from the effects of Perish Song, but its all strategy."

Brock slapped himself on the forehead. "I knew I missed something!" He exclaimed, and everybody turned to look at him, confused. "Nothing."

Silver laughed. "Well, Ash Ketchum, the so called Pokémon Master, are you ready for the last Round?"

Ash replied, with a hint of nervousness, "You bet I am. If I don't win this match, you'll be the one with the high title."

Silver laughed again. This day was turning out to be pretty funny for her, harhar. "Well, why don't you send out one of your last two Pokémon, and I'll do the same? Then we can fetch out the complete last pair."

Ash agreed. "I'll be using my Torkoal, then. Go!" The fire turtle Pokémon came out in a flash of red, and Torkoal was so excited, the smoke was already spewing from him.

"And I'll send out my fire type, Foxie!" Silver threw the Pokéball into the air, and out came a beautiful Ninetales, ready for the final battle.

"Well, we'll have a fiery dispute then. But I'll cool us down with…Glalie!" All of them felt the immediate chill as Glalie came out of his Pokéball. Silver smiled at his choices.

"Well, since I only brought six Pokémon with me, so he shall be the last one." Silver turned around and put her hand into her backpack, digging for a Pokéball. "Aha! Found it!" She held up a blue-white Pokéball, instead of the usual red-white ones. "Go, Lord Mysticus!"


	4. Round Three

Round Three:

Round Three:

"Lord Mysticus?" Ash wondered, and watched the ball twirl in the air, releasing the dragon within.

"Drraaagg!" The blue Pokémon shrilled, waving his tiny wings that were located on his head.

"A _Dragonair_?!" Ash, his mom, Professor Oak and his friends gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Indeed, a Dragonair to finish off Ashy-boy, and make the whole show spectacular. Oh dear, am I starting to sound like Juan?" Silver commented, while May began to give a worried glare.

'_Putting Contesting into this? I'll cream you after this battle is done._' May thought to herself as the round continued.

"Let us begin, then, Ash. Foxie, Flamethrower that Glalie and burn it to crisp!"

"Not so fast, Silver! Torkoal, Iron Defence and jump in to block the fire attack!"

The Ninetales had already fired (pardon the pun) a hot flamethrower, but Torkoal was quick enough to redirect the attack elsewhere. Foxie growled in anger of her attack rendered useless, and Torkoal snorted out smoke.

"Fine. Foxie, Iron Tail the Torkoal. Mys, attack the tortoise as well with Aqua Tail." Silver said grimly.

Ash yelled at his Pokémon to counter, "Torkoal, blast the fox with a Flamethrower of your own, and Glalie, Headbutt the dragon Pokémon away!"

Foxie and Lord Mysticus' tails glowed white and blue respectively, and both charged at the Torkoal. A bright flame shot towards Foxie, but she ignored it, without feeling any pain, and rather absorbed the attack. Her Iron Tail hit its mark and Torkoal toppled onto his back. Though Lord Mysticus' Aqua Tail could have knocked out the Torkoal by now, he was stopped by the ice head charging into him. He countered in anger without warning, blasting the Glalie with fire. Ash's eyes widened in shock as Glalie backed away, weakened, and looked at Torkoal, who could not move because of his position.

"Well now, Ash. Both your Pokémon are hurt, one stuck in a bad position, the other greatly weakened. What are you going to do now?" Silver taunted, with a wide grin on her face. Ash had the urge to smack her, but he focused on making a strategy to help his Pokémon.

"Glalie, nudge Torkoal back into a better stance and try to aim an Ice Beam at the Dragonair at the same time. Torkoal, use Fire Spin and trap the Dragonair so it'll have to take the Ice Beam!"

"Nice tactics Ashy-boy, but nothing will work now. Foxie, Imprison!"

Foxie glowered at Torkoal, and there was a bright flash, temporarily blinding the onlookers. When they regained they're eyesight, it looked like nothing had happened, but all of them knew something _was_ going to happen. Silver called Dragonair to counter the Ice Beam with Flamethrower.

It was evident that Silver was going to block every single attack that Ash commanded until she had a wide opening to strike. Ash tried again, except with twice the power.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower, Glalie, Ice Beam!"

"Being headstrong won't work for you here. Imprison, of course, disables the attacks that the opponent has, but since Foxie only focused on Torkoal, he is now no longer able to use any attacks that Foxie herself is able to use."

Ash sweatdropped at the information. "That means the Fire Spin will be a waste of energy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, that's how it works." Silver smiled, feeling closer to the chance of victory against the Pokémon Master across the field from her. "Didn't you ever learn about Imprison? Or even battled against it?"

"I think not. Or maybe I just forgot…" Ash grimaced sheepishly.

Silver laughed, and they watched as Torkoal groaned at not being able to use his 'powerful' fire attacks, and Foxie mercifully blocked the oncoming Ice Beam for Lord Mysticus with a brief flare.

"Well…Let's end this quickly, guys! Foxie, blast the Glalie with a final Flamethrower, and Mysticus, finish the pitiful Torkoal with Water Pulse!" Silver cried out to her Pokémon.

This time, Torkoal could not jump in the way to prevent the Glalie from being roasted, and he himself was drenched. Silver paused as the opposing Pokémon still stood (and floated) their ground (and air). "Oh fine. Double Flamethrower, and Lord Myticus, if the Torkoal gets in the way, Aqua Tail it."

Ash was pondering how to last long enough in this final round. Then, something in his mind snapped. "Aha! I'm sorry Glalie, but Torkoal, HEAT WAVE!"

Silver looked up, surprised. "Oh, so he knows Heat Wave? Well, then there's nothing much I can do about it. But…Alright, change of plans, Mys, Water Pulse. Let's end this NOW!"

There was a huge blast of extremely hot air, and everyone could see Glalie recoiling, and Lord Mysticus' scales looking drier. Foxie, was expected, unaffected, and she continued to blast Glalie. The icy head Pokémon fainted from the heat, while the other three were still conscious. Lord Mysticus had set off a pulsing ball of water, but was also pursuiting after it with an Aqua Tail. Almost as if the second attack was a signal, Foxie followed up with her Iron Tail. Torkoal was knocked out right after Glalie.

Professor Oak stood up from where he was, and waved the flags in his hands. "Well, Ash, it's over. Silver has won this battle!"

Ash sighed, but then smiled as he returned his Pokémon. "I have a lot more to learn…and to remember. But of course, it's all in the steps in becoming a better trainer."

"But of course," Silver replied. "You should also come up with combination attacks so you can surprise your opponent. And tricks, also tricks. Though practice doesn't make perfect, you can come close to it." Silver returned her Pokémon, and walked over to the sidelines, with Ash tailing behind her.


	5. Aftermath

Aftermath:

Aftermath:

Immediately, May jumped up with a slightly angry look on her face. "I challenge you to a contest!" She exclaimed.

Silver's eyes went wide in shock. "Why?"

"You have a lot of grace and you demonstrated it in this battle with Ash. _And_, you mentioned Juan, the greatest coordinator of the time before!"

Silver sweatdropped, then looked May in the eye. "Ask Azura, my little sis, if you want a contest. Actually, how about we have a competition between you and your friends with my sibs? It'll be a friendly tournament." Silver's siblings cheered. Professor Oak and Ash's mom looked amused.

Ricky grinned at the thought. "Then, we would compete with the person best matched with us."

"Indeed," Gary nodded. Then he turned to Ricky. "You don't happen to be a researcher, do you?"

Ricky chuckled. "Then I'll be facing you. I research Pokémon too."

"Ah, then I found myself an opponent."

So the partnering-up went on, and soon, it was completely figured out. The competitions were as follows:

Contest - Azura vs May (and possibly Drew and Dawn, who didn't come to Ash's battle).

Battle - Misty vs Shadow (type specialists)

Battle - Gary vs Ricky (researchers)

Battle - Corey vs Max (Pokémon smarts)

Everyone was fired up and waiting to go. Wishing each other luck until the day of the challenges arrived, they set off for home as the sun went down beyond the hills. The excitement rippled through each and every one of them as they went separate ways.

A/N: I was really bored one afternoon, so I began to daydream. No, I did not expect the story to go like this, but, it happened, and here you have it. I know my main character, Silver, seems all high 'n mighty, but really…it's based off a _daydream_. I just needed to get that point across before someone gets angered. The next one to expect after this (like a series) is either the Crazy Contest or the Contest Challenge. xD

Final Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me, and never will, not matter how awesome it is.


End file.
